HackDachi
by Aero Daemon
Summary: A story about Dachi and his Story about the world.
1. Chapter 1

**note I do not own this anime/manga/videogame/ whatever else that was made from this.

***note #2 this was made in the era of haseo. So i belive it was R2 where they had adept rouges but i am not sure.

* * *

Chapter one

* * *

He entered the last room of the dungeon. The Gott statue floated ominously over the chest right in front of it. Dachi kicked open the chest.

"Great" he said sarcastically "Another wand".

He turned to go, but when he turned he was surrounded by two other PCs. Both of them were girls and looked friendly, but that made no difference for him. He drew his scythe, the black metal clashing with his white armor. The pole-arms class was a great class for fighting. It gave you more reach and power, but took away in defense. The armor he wore was very light armor for the world, but it was the best armor a pole-arms his level could equip. The two girls looked stunned and hurt as they backed away from him. As he was walking to the chaos gate, one of the girls struck him from behind with her twin blade. He staggered and turned to face both the girls. Both of them had their weapons out and looked ready to battle. He raised his scythe and, as one of the girls rushed at him brought it down on top of her. Her HP drained fast, all the way down to zero. _Must be a really low level to be able to kill her right away_, he thought as he brought his scythe back behind him to swing again. The last girl looked calm as she stepped out of his range. The blue, gold suit she was wearing clashed with the other girls' yellow, purple suit. She took her time strengthening herself before she attacked. The lightning-fast strike hit him in the arm cutting his health in fourth. But as she was turning for the 2nd attack he brought his scythe in a large swing, cutting the girl down in the middle of her turn. When he got back to ∆ Mac Anu he walked over to the fountain that was in the middle of the square and sat down on it. A crowd of people rushed by looking at guild shops and other stores selling items. Dachi took off his FMD or face mounted display and rubbed his temples. He had been on-line all night. _I take my job to seriously_, he thought as he got up to get a cup of coffee. His job was to make sure there are still ways to get in to the net slums. He is a hacker. As he got back to his computer he heard a faint noise. He checked his FMD and saw a tall adept rouge dressed in blue and a long, huge sword on his back. Dachi put on his FDM.

"What's up?" Dachi asked as he faced the adept rouge.

"Well I was wondering if you could help me get through a dungeon where it's rumored adept rouge can level up 2 times his current level." He said

Dachi though for a moment then said "I would love to but it's just another rumor on the BBS that won't work. But when you get through it message me okay?" H said as he gave the adept his member address. He finally noticed the rouges' name. _Ryo_ _I think I heard that name some where before_ he thought as he walked to the chaos gate. The shining circle of gold and a deep blue hovered in place as it spun in everlasting circles. he was just about to head out to a field when he received a PM from Ryo.

"_You were right. it was just a newb trap. there a bunch of pks' on my map so i left the field. i should have researched it more._"

_Well of course i was right_ Dachi thought_ My Friend wrote that post so he could pk people._ That's when it hit him. Ryo was a pk that hung out with his friend. he sighed and warped to the coordinates that Ryo was talking about, and when he got there he saw Sasori his friend the pk hanging out with Ryo.

He walked up to Sasori and said "Hey whats up?"

Sasori turns then had a big smile on his face. " Well Well, look what the cat dragged in. How have you been?"

"Ehh, My job is keeping me wired to the clock on how many and where the _spots_ are." Said Dachi hinting at his job because Sasori already knew about his work.

"Whats going?" said Ryo oblivious to their conversation and friendship

"This is a pal of mine, We used to go way back." said Sasori proudly

"Ohhhh." said Ryo stupidly

They started walking around the area when Sasori said

"Oh... hey guys i have to go, my friend wants me to join him in an arena duel so ill talk to you later" he said as he warped out

"I have to go too." Dachi said to Ryo

"Okay ill talk to you later." Ryo said

Dachi logged off and removed his FDM, and just sat in his chair. The news played on behind him and he heard the reporter say something about coma's. It didn't phase him, he disliked most people anyway. He got up and walked over to his bed and fell asleep, but as he slept he dreamed. It was a girl dressed in all white holding out her hand she said "Welcome to the world Dachi". As she spoke the words came out with out an accent. She was an Charactor from The world or at least he thought but he let it past and kept on dreaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Dachi woke to a noise on his computer. He looked at the time, 7:50pm he had slept for a day almost. He looked at his computer; the mail icon was flashing indicating that he had received a new mail. He slowly stood up and started waddling to his computer chair. Stumbling over things every once and a while, he finally made it to his computer chair. The white glow from the computer has permanently bleached his skin a pasty white. His dark brown hair, almost black, was bedraggled from all his sleep. He didn't care about his appearance though. He wasn't going anywhere special today, so he decided not to get changed from his clothes he had on the previous night.

As he looked around his desk, he found a stale cup of muddy looking coffee. He took a swig of the murky liquid and spit it back out. He threw the cup in the trash bin under his desk, which was almost buried in trash. He quickly read the message he had woken up to. It was a mass send so he was about to just delete it but right as he was about to hit the delete button he realized who it was from. It was from one of his former college roommates and good friend. He quickly read the message and sighed. The message stated that his friend was recently found in a coma and he would be hospitalized.

After letting this all soak in to his head he walked around his apartment, although it would be an understatement to call this 'thing' an apartment. It had one small bedroom, a kitchen and a laundry room. His entire bedroom floor was covered with clothes and miscellaneous items so many he couldn't count them all. Surprisingly however the kitchen was bare when it came to junk everywhere.

He quickly fixed himself some Raman and jumped right back on the computer. He put on his FMD and logged on to 'The World'. He had not gotten any new messages while he was offline so he decided to go exploring. Once in root town Mac Anu, he walked up to the spinning chaos gate and entered the key words 'Hidden' 'Forbidden' 'Holy ground'. Once there he started walking to the main building.

The whole map seemed to be the bridge you started on, with the spinning chaos gate behind you, and the cathedral in front of you. He looked around and appreciated the scenery. Walking in to the church, he quickly noticed that this was not a dungeon like usual. The row after row of pews facing an alter, with a statue of a girl in chains on it. He slowly walked up to the statue and once up next to the statue he realized that words where inscribed on the altar.

"Skeith, Innus, Mangus…" He said, trying to decipher what the altar said.

Realizing that the altar was unreadable, he walked to the pews in the back corner. He found a pew in the farthest corner; so far out of the way he thought people wouldn't be able to see him. He watched person from person walk to the alter and look disappointed. Eventually he sighed and someone noticed him sitting there. She walked up to him and sat next to him. Her bright blue hair was down to her shoulders and framed her pale face. She was a steam gunner; she used rifles and guns to fight. It was the most modern class out off all the classes possible.

He waited, to see if she would stay or if she would be quiet. Eventually Dachi, being the kind hearted guy he was, turned to start a conversation with her.

"What's up?" He asked politely to her.

"It is just nice to relax every once and a while." She said staring at the stained glass behind the altar.

"It is" He agreed "I love coming to places like these and just relaxing some times."

"Yes, I find this game fun and all but I feel like that places least visited by the players are sometimes the best." She stated matter-of-factly.

"My name is Dachi, it is a pleasure to meet you." He said using the /smile command to make it seem more warming.  
"My name is Rin, and the pleasure is all mine." She said smiling back.

After a few minutes of pleasant chit-chat Dachi got a message from one of his friends.  
"It was nice meeting you, Maybe we could try a dungeon next time." Dachi Said as he gave Rin his member address.  
They said their good-byes and Dachi logged out to look at his mail. It was from one of his _colleagues_ telling to meet him at the net-slums. He mailed back that he was busy with family stuff and shut off his monitor.

He let the hot water hit his back as he took his first shower in days. I was refreshing to feel clean again. He got out of the shower and decided to visit his parents. He got dressed in a black suit and walked out his door. He jumped into his Nissan 370z and drove down the road. At a stop light he saw a small flower shop and decided to pick up a bunch of red roses and a card.

He drove to cemetery where is parents were. When he rolled to the gate he jumped out of his car and started walking down the path. He found his parents graves and sat on a bench nearby. He looked at the flowers he had and tried to remember his parents' faces. He always had trouble with memories and could never remember anything. He got up after a few minutes and set the flowers between the grave of his mom and dad, and put the card on his moms' grave.  
He walked back to his car looking at all the sad faces on the people he had past and wondered why people cried over dead people. He pondered that thought as he drove to the nearest coffee house. He ordered his usual vanilla coffee and sat in the corner by the window glancing at a paper on the table and sipping his coffee. One headline caught his attention. There had been a mass breakout of comas over the past two months.  
After his coffee he drove home and donned his FMD. He cracked his knuckles and logged back into the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Dachi stood at the spinning chaos gate, mesmerized by the intricate blues and gold that composed the spinning teleporter. He glanced at his friends list, checking to see if any of his co-workers where monitoring him. He set his character to play as if he was offline, so then he wasn't to be bothered.  
Right as he was about to gate out to a different Root town, Rin logged in. He dropped out of the gate out screen and yelled her name.

"Hey, Rin!" He said waving and smiling.

She turned and smiled "Oh hey! How are you?"  
He laughed and shrugged "The usual, just kind of bored."  
Rin smiled and said" So do you want to go do a dungeon?"  
Dachi laughed "I was just about to ask the same thing. Is there anywhere you want to go?"  
Rin smiled and said "Well I heard about a glitch in one area that would take you to the net slums, I actually want to check it out!"

He stared aghast at his FMD, was she like him? A hacker?

He made his character smile and he said "Sure, Why not, let's go!"

He sent her a party invite and right away she accepted. He looked at the party screen and he was  
shocked yet again. _She__is__the__max__level__in__this__game!__Who__is__she?_

Rin saw him staring at her and she smiled.  
"I have been playing this game for a long time. I was actually one of the beta testers." She said laughing.  
"I guess you could say I have no life, Playing games all day." She said  
"No, no. its fine" He managed to say while laughing. "I play this game a lot too, I'm almost always on."  
"Well where are we going?" He said with a smile.  
"It's the place we met. Hidden; Forbidden; Holy Ground" She said as they gated out.  
_  
I__haven__'__t__heard__of__anything__strange__about__this__place__…__Could__there__actually__be__a__way__to__the__net__slums__from__here?_

They stood on the long bridge, the chaos gate spinning behind them. He was only here a few hours ago, but here he was again. Though something felt different. The air in the game had gone foggy and it was hard to see the church. They started walking down the bridge; the church slowly came into view. The big doors where open though.  
"Weird…" He heard her mutter. "The doors are almost never left open, they always close by themselves."  
_  
That__'__s__right;__they__closed__even__the__first__time__I__came__here._  
They walked through the main doors; the fog outside had not yet penetrated the church. Yet the feeling had not changed. It was ominous. All of a sudden a flash of blue flame appeared at the base of the alter, it spinned around and around slowly growing into a human shape. Then a blast. The fire seemed to erupt and then scatter leaving a Player character there. Dachis' FMD crackled and was full of Technicolor static. He hit his display hoping to fix the problem. His vision slowly cleared, His avatar was on the ground. He slowly got up, He saw Rin doing the same.

"Who is this guy?" He said hysterically.  
"I…don't know" Rin said softly  
The unknown player held up his arm, and a flower like pattern seemed to appear in the air circling around his arm.  
A beam of light shot at Rin, and she screamed.  
_  
Why__is__she__screaming?__This__is__only__a__game__right?__This__can__'__t__be__real__…__  
_Rins' character seemed to be evaporating into thin air… It was over in a few seconds. One second she was there, The next second she was gone.  
The character pointed the flower at Dachi.  
_What__have__I__gotten__myself__in__to__…__  
_The character shot the beam at Dachi.  
The Intense pain came as soon as the light beam hit him.  
_This__is__a__game__right?__Why__am__I__feeling__real__pain?  
_his character fell to the ground, Pieces of him slowly being eaten away by some unknown force.  
He looked at the character that shot the beam.  
He was looking at Dachi. Smiling.  
Dachi closed his eyes, and wouldn't open them again for a long while…


	4. Chapter 4

Side note: I'm sorry this took so long, I didn't have really any readers and so I forgot about it, but thanks for the awesome comments! I will try to update a bit more often, Also Mention any improvements I can make, I can always use a little extra help.

Dachi woke and quickly looked around. He was in some dungeon. Rin was sitting right next to him. He stood up and then he noticed something. He realized he was in first person view. He rarely played in first person. He also realized he couldn't see his in game Heads up displayHUD... Meaning he couldn't see his Hp/Sp or any of his chat logs.

"Hey, Rin..." He said slowly

"Yeah?" He replied back

"Can you see your HUD?" He asked cautiously

"No, I can't see anything and I can't even take off my FMD." She replied

As she finished her sentence a monster appeared. It was just a low leveled goblin. It charged up and hit Dachi.

He screamed in pain.

"That actually hurt!" he said after he drew his scythe and cut the goblin in two

"I have a theory... it's farfetched but it's the only thing I have right now..." She said worriedly "I think when we were hit by that flower attack, That Guy separated our minds from our real body and we are now stuck in these bodies."

Dachi laughed... a lot

"You can't be serious? I bet this is all a dream and I just fell asleep at my keyboard. I /did/ have a long few days trying to find those Hacks. So that is probably what happened." He said sadistically.

"Wait? You are a hacker?" Rin said Aghast

"Yeah I am! I was the cause of the last crash of the game." Dachi Said hysterically

"Well I am Part of Cyber Connects Executive admins and a game designer of the world!" Rin said Shocked

"Well thankfully this is a dream; I would be screwed if this wasn't. I'm just going to try and kill myself so I wake up now. Talk to you later" Dachi said as he started walking.

Rin ran up to him and slapped him on the face

"This isn't a dream Dumbass and you aren't going anywhere without me." Rin said with an air of authority

Dachi stood in place and stared.

"You are serious? This is real?" He said incuriously

"Yes, it is happening to both us and we both aren't dreaming." She said sadly.

"Well shit." He said as he stretched

He stopped in the middle of stretching then tried to jump.

He jumped.

"Rin, I just realized we can make our characters do whatever we can do in the real world." He said excitedly

"That's nice." She said sarcastically, "How will that help us get our bodies back?"

"We can talk about getting our body's back when we get somewhere safe; don't forget we are in a dungeon." He stated calmly

He ran toward the incline which led to the way out.

"Come on and hurry up!" He yelled

They ran through the dungeon dodging all the monsters and avoiding anything that could hurt them.

Once back on the field they noticed something. It wasn't a normal field, the background was all broken and you could see broken code everywhere. Dachi walked up to a gold outline that looked like the start of a chaos gate.

"I have a place in Mac Anu, Let's go there." Dachi said as he gated out.

When he gated in to Mac Anu he realized how beautiful it was. When you looked through the eyes of your character it looked way more real then when in third person. He walked up and touched a wall, Feeling the stone beneath his hand was an odd experience for him.

He saw Rin gate in, then they started walking to the Square. Once they were at the town square Dachi went to the farthest right corner and walked through the wall, Rin followed very hesitantly.

Once through the wall they gated again. This time it was to an elegant house.

"How did you find this?" Rin asked.

"I made it!" Dachi said with a smile

They were standing in the entryway of a house floating high above Mac Anu. The entry way was pretty boring but Dachi walked in to the next room and there was food and beds and a treasure chest.

"Wow, this place is so cool!" Rin said smiling at Dachi

They sat on a couch and started talking about how they would get their bodies back.

Meanwhile, in the real world people had found Rin's 'Owner' Collapsed on her keyboard. They rushed her to the nearest hospital, Coincidentally Dachis landlord had come in to his house and saw Dachi collapsed and brought him to the same hospital. Rin and Dachi where in the same room in both the real world and online world.

"So you are a hacker, Right?" Rin said with an obvious venom on the word 'hacker'.

"Yeah, I am. It's as fun of a job as being a Game Master." Said Dachi with an obvious experience.

"A GM? How would you know how that is like? Especially for a huge online game like 'the world'." She said startled.

"I worked for CyberConnects for a while; In fact it was a really short while." He said smugly

"I wonder if we have ever met before." She asked him

"Probably, I was an errand boy for the Higher ups at C.C., Along with being a Game Master." He added

"What happened to you? Did you quit or something?" She asked

"I got in an accident and I ended up in a coma from a car crash, so they suspended me... I don't think it's legal, but ever since I have been screwing with them, Finding loop holes in their game and exploiting thing for my advantage." He finished after a long pause

Rin stared; she hadn't realized that he had actually worked for C.C.

"They can't just suspend you for being in a coma... That is just wrong" She whispered.

She got up and walked toward the front door.

"I need to go for a walk... I'll be back I promise" She said as she walked out the door and gated down to the square.

Dachi stood up and walked around his house.

_Man I have a lot of things to think about... How will we get our bodies back? And what put us in here?_

He sighed and sat on one of the beds in the room.

_I'll mull it over a bit_

He thought as he laid back and stared at the ceiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin appeared down at the square again.

'I have to find some way to get our bodies back. Maybe if I find one of my friends... I can see what happened.' She thought as she started running to the dome.

She goes to the chaos gate and stood by the spinning blue portal.

People where gating in and out a lot today... 'Must be a weekend' she thought as she tapped her foot on the ground.

Finally a guy in a golden robe gated in. She ran to him, He was one of her friend she had worked with.

"Hey, Soza!" She yelled and he started walking.

He stopped and turned, a look of confusion appeared on his face.

"Rin, is that you?" He said as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened? I haven't been able to gate out and getting attacked by monsters actually hurts now." She said worriedly.

"Uhh... Rin I don't know how to say this... But you are in a coma right now at the hospital. We found you at your desk collapsed." He said sadly.

She staggered backwards. 'I'm in a coma? That's impossible... I am right here...'

She walked up to him and gave him a hug. Even though she knew he couldn't hug back.

"Thanks for telling me this Soza... Tell people that I am fine. Some might believe you... If you ever need to talk to me, you should wait in the town square." she said as she started walking away.

She ran back to the house and startled Dachi.

"Yo what's going on? Did you find anything?" he said when she ran into the room.

Rin started crying and slumped to the floor.

Dachi Walked over to Rin and sat by her. He grabbed her and held her close, stroking the side of her head.

"Whatever you heard can't be that bad." He said trying to calm her down.

"We are both probably in Comas at a hospital right now, while our minds are stuck in the game..." She said in-between sobs.

'Comas... Really?' Dachi thought as he sat with Rin.

"Here, let's go out... I have an Idea..." Dachi said as he stood up and started walking out the doors.

Dachi and Rin started walking to the dome and got to the spinning Chaos gate.

"ummm. Let's try this." Dachi said as he realized that the menu probably wouldn't pop up.

He thought the words 'hidden' 'forbidden' 'bulwark'

He and Rin both gated out.

They gated in at the wall known as hidden forbidden bulwark.

"Ever wonder why this wall is here?" Dachi asked Rin

Rin stared at the wall. "I have never seen it before." She said with shock and awe and the huge wall.

"Here let me show you." He rummaged in his pack till he withdrew a slim card.

"What's that?" Rin said with curiosity

"A key. There is only one in existence in the world." he said as he walked over to the wall.

He brushed the key across the length of the wall and a hidden panel lit up.

It was the size of the key Dachi had. He put the key in and then they teleported.

When they gated in they where in the same place as before, but something was different...

"Wait, I know what is wrong! This whole place is backwards!" She exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Yes, this is a different server entirely." Dachi stated plainly. "It is part of the net slums." he finished

Rin stopped dead in her tracks.

"I refuse to go to the net slums!" She said as she sat down.

"Don't be stubborn right now!" Dachi yelled "This may be the only way to get your body back." he said more softly...

Rin looked at Dachi... He had a sad look on his face. 'He probably thinks this is all his fault and now he is trying anything to make it better...' Rin thought as she stood up

"I'm sorry Dachi... I'll keep my opinions to myself right now." she said as she walked over to him

"...Okay." he said finally "Come this way."

He gated back to the town and Rin followed him

They appeared in Mac Anu again. But it looked way different. All the graphics were all messed up. The houses where broken, and bits of code showed through them. And none of the shop keepers where here.

Dachi started walking to the town square. Rin saw outlines of what looked to be other Players here.

When they got to the square, the "players" got more visible. They were actually mostly Vagrant AIs hiding from system administrators of CyberConnects.

One of them saw Rin and ran at her.

"Wait... what?" Rin said right before she got struck by the vagrant AIs dagger.

Rin flew back and skidded to a stop at the edge of the square.

Dachi turned and drew his scythe at the AI.

"Why did you do that?" He asked the strange AI

"I serve to protect my home." Said the AI

Rin stood up and withdrew her gun. The design was simple, but the gun was effective.

"Be erased." She muttered as she fired at the AI.

The AI tried to dodge but was way too slow. The bullet hit him and he flew backwards. Bits of code and data floated off his avatar as he laid on the ground.

"Morgana, I have failed. Spare me..." It said as the last fragment floated to the sky and vanished.

"I'm assuming that is your Admin weapon used for deleting AIs and players." Dachi said after watching the AI disappear.

"Yeah, it is also made to look like the level one starting weapon." She said with a laugh.

She walked over to Dachi and they went back to walking. When they got to the fountain in the middle of the square they sat on the edge and stared at the broken graphics.

"This town sure is in ruins." Rin said with a sigh

"Now that isn't a nice thing to say about someone's home" Said a voice behind Rin and Dachi

They both got up and turned around. A kid was gating in on top of the fountain.

"Hello, Rin and Dachi. I am the creator this place." Said the kid, as he stood on the fountain.

"But you can call me Marx." said the kid with a devilish smile, as he faded off the fountain.

He appeared next to them; both of them had shocked looks on their face.

"Dachi, why are you so surprised? I mean, I am your boss." Marx said with a laugh


End file.
